Wearable devices such as smart watches, smart bracelets, etc. are one of the important development directions of intelligent terminal devices in the future. Since a wearable device needs to be worn on the part such as an arm etc. of a human body, the wearable device needs to fit the contour of the wearing part of the human body, which requires that the display assembly in the wearable device be prepared to fit the shape of the wearing part of the human body.
An existing display apparatus does not have gas permeability, and when it is used as the display assembly of a wearable device, this will result in that the area in the wearable device where the display assembly is arranged is impermeable to gas, thereby leading to poor wearing comfortability of the wearable device.